Lullaby
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Mathieu était dans un asile. Seul. Elles n'existaient pas! Pourtant, un chanson résonnait dans son crâne... songfic


Lullaby

**Hello, les fangirls! Encore une song-fic (putain que je suis inspirée... même si je suis à 100% sûre que dans 3 jours, j'ai plus d'idées T.T), sur la chanson Lullaby de Nickelback, qui est une chanson vraiment belle, je vous la conseille. Elle très belle aussi en Nightcore. Encore un truc : allez sur YouTube, mettez dans la barre de recherches "SLG - Bad ending", c'est une super vidéo! Avec la musique Lullaby en Nightcore! Je tiens à prévenir tout le monde : c'est bientôt (dans 12 jours, c'est bientôt), le 3 Novembre, c'est l'anniversaire de WoorEnergy, et vous allez tous le lui souhaiter, OK?! Pour une fois que je me rappelle d'une date d'anniversaire! J'ai failli oublier qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniv de ma mère . **

**Enjoy!**

Mathieu regardait le mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Toutes les choses autour de lui étaient blanches. Les murs, le plafond, le sol, le lit, et même ses vêtements. Blancs. Il se sentait seul. Trop seul. Mais ils n'existaient pas. Ses personnalités n'existaient pas. Il était fou. Fou et seul, coincé dans un asile. Dans sa "cellule", il y avait pour seul meuble un lit, sur lequel Mathieu était assis, des toilettes, ainsi qu'une petite table où était posé une radio allumée. Une musique de Nickelback en sortait, Lullaby :

_Je connais le sentiment_  
><em>De se retrouver bloqué sur le rebord de la fenêtre<em>  
><em>Et il n'y a pas de cure<em>  
><em>De s'être coupé soi-même avec le bord dentelé<em>  
><em>Je te dis que<em>  
><em>Ce n'est jamais si mal<em>  
><em>Accepte le de quelqu'un qui a été où tu es<em>  
><em>Et tu n'es pas sûr<em>  
><em>Que tu auras une chance de plus<em>  
>Mathieu écoutait tristement la musique, qui le représentait tellement. Lui aussi, il était bloqué et s'est coupé sur le rebord. Lui aussi n'était pas sûr d'avoir une seconde chance. Il se sentait tellement seul... et malheureux. Il s'avança vers la table où se trouvait la radio, s'appuya dessus et écouta la musique dont il connaissait les paroles :<p>

_Donne juste une chance de plus à une berceuse_  
><em>Et monte le son de ta radio<em>  
><em>Si tu peux m'entendre maintenant, je te tends la main<em>  
><em>Pour te faire savoir que tu n'es pas seul<em>  
><em>Et si tu ne peux pas dire que je suis terrifié<em>  
><em>Parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir au téléphone<em>  
><em>Ferme juste tes yeux<em>  
><em>Tiens chéri, voiçi une berceuse<em>  
><em>Ta berceuse rien qu'à toi<em>

Mathieu grogna. Il aimait et détestait cette musique! C'est comme si elle essayait de lui refaire croire en ses personnalités, alors qu'elles n'existaient pas! Elles n'existent pas! Mathieu baissa à fond le son de la radio, pour ne plus entendre cette musique qui le rendait fou. Pourtant, Mathieu entendait toujours la musique, alors que la radio n'avait plus de son. Il mit sa main sur son crâne. Dans sa tête... la musique était dans sa tête! Qui la chantait?

_S'il te plait laisse moi t'emmener_  
><em>Hors de l'ombre et dans la lumière<em>  
><em>Parce que je crois en toi<em>  
><em>Tu passeras à travers une autre nuit<em>

Ces trois voix qui chantaient à l'unisson, Mathieu les reconnaîtrait entre milles. Le Patron, le Prof, et Maître Panda chantaient mélodieusement de manière parfaitement synchronisée. Mathieu se prit le crâne entre les mains. Elle n'existent pas! Elles n'existent pas!

_Arrête de penser au moyen facile de partir_  
><em>Il n'y a pas besoin de partir et de souffler la bougie<em>  
><em>Parce que tu n'es pas fini<em>  
><em>Tu es beaucoup trop jeune et le meilleur est encore à venir<em>

C'était maintenant la Fille, le Geek, et le Hippie qui chantaient le couplet de la même manière que les trois autres. Mathieu avait les larmes aux yeux. Elles ne pouvaient pas exister! Ce sont des personnalités multiples! Elles étaient dans sa tête, et seulement dans sa tête!

-Laissez-moi! Vous n'existez pas! Dit Mathieu, dont les larmes coulaient.

Pourtant, les personnalités continuaient la chanson. Mathieu entendit la voix du Prof retentir dans son crâne :

_Tout le monde touche le fond_  
><em>Et tout le monde a été oublié<em>  
><em>Et tout le monde est fatigué d'être seul<em>  
><em>Tout le monde a été abandonné<em>  
><em>Et laissé un peu les mains vides<em>  
><em>Donc, si tu es là dehors, t'accrochant à peine<em>

Mathieu réfléchit. Le Prof lui avait dit quelque chose un jour...

_Tu sais, Mathieu, tu te sentais très seul à l'époque, alors, tu nous as créés, ne supportant plus la solitude. Cependant, tu es allé trop loin dans le processus de création, et tu nous as donné un corps, une âme, et un caractère distinct. C'est pour cela qu'on est réels._

Réels... réels... ils étaient réels? Mathieu se repassait l'explication du Prof dans la tête. Elles étaient réelles. Mathieu pensa très fort a ces personnalités. Il se sentait tellement seul! Il voulait les revoir! Il ferma les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrit, il n'y avait rien devant lui. Il sanglota et fondit en larmes. Il sentit un main sur son épaule et se retourna : le Patron lui souriait. Derrière lui se trouvait tous les autres, qui commençaient réapparaître. Mathieu se jeta sur le criminel sexuel et l'enlaça tellement fort que l'homme en noir se put presque plus respirer. Les autres rejoignirent les deux hommes et serrèrent leur Créateur dans leurs bras, formant un magnifique câlin groupé (J'ADORE LES CALINS GROUPES!).

-Ne me laissez plus jamais seuls, d'accord? Dit Mathieu qui essuyait ses larmes.

-On te le promets, répondit en coeur les personnalités.

Mathieu souria. Il remonta le son de la radio, écoutant la musique :

_Donne juste une chance de plus à une berceuse_  
><em>Et monte le son de ta radio<em>  
><em>Si tu peux m'entendre maintenant, je te tends la main<em>  
><em>Pour te faire savoir que tu n'es pas seul<em>  
><em>Et si tu ne peux pas dire que je suis terrifié<em>  
><em>Parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir au téléphone<em>  
><em>Ferme juste tes yeux<em>  
><em>Tiens chéri, voiçi une berceuse<em>  
><em>Ta berceuse rien qu'à toi<em>

-Gamin... dit le Patron après quelques minutes;

-Quoi?

-Comment on sort?

**Reviews?**


End file.
